


♡♡Sanders Sides ONE-SHOTS!♡♡ (Prinxiety, Logicality, Dukeceit, Remile [mostly])

by yummywaffles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, logicality - Freeform, tumblr: ask-prinxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummywaffles/pseuds/yummywaffles
Summary: (If yalls are coming from wattpad, welcome! If you're not, welcome as well!)Prinxiety, Logicality, Dukeceit, Remile One shots! I may do other pairings, but these are my main favorites. It'll probably be mainly prinxiety and logicality, with other pairings as side characters, sorrryyyyy. Also, for now, I'll do mainly fluff, but I WILL ADD SOME ANGST DO NOT WORRY!This is my first fanfic I've written, so I hope you guys like them. Feel free to share some constructive crisitism and some love 💕💕 to pull me out of my pit of emotional despair. . .  Lol (but like- seriously)Enjoy!(These characters are not mine! They all belong to the wonderful Thomas Sanders, who may or may not be a character in some of my oneshots. I might add an OC from time to time, and I will tell you if I do!)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Oneshots, Sanders Sides, Short fics that I liked., Thomas Sanders and Sander Side Stories





	1. Chapter 1

***This chapter is a very important author's note***

Hey guys, guess what. . .

My parents BLOCKED my wattpad. . .

Let me explain a bit first. My parents do not support LGBTQ+, and they still don't know I do, so I shall live another day, and see that sky again. However, while my parents don't know about this they caught me reading fanfics during school soooo. . . BLOCKED.

Luckily, my parents don't know about https://archiveofourown.org/ !!!!! And so, my story will be moved onto here! I really would like to keep writing and having yalls read it, so I'm really glad you guys are here to see it, whether you're coming from wattpad or are new!

Sooooo, lots of love, and see you around!!

Also, I'll post as much as I can as often as I can but please don't get too frustrated if it takes me a little long sometimes!

Love ya babes!


	2. Your Majesty, the Queen (prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Prince AU

Virgil POV

I sighed, staring at the sky. The clouds were soft and fluffy, and the sky was a beautiful blue. All I could see was sky, and it felt like It could go on for forever. It was one of those precious moments that felt like it could last a lifetime. I closed my eyes and practiced breathin'. 

"Virgil! Come inside! You need to get ready for the princes' visit today."

I groaned. Today would be a very busy day. A prince from across the sea would be visiting the palace today, and I was expected to entertain him. Me. Entertain a prince? All day! Noooo thank you.

Sadly, I couldn't just tell everyone I was taking the day off. Princes' don't get that kind of freedom. I took a slow breath and then called a response to my secretary ((do princes' have secretaries? Idk))

"Okay Logan. I'm coming over" I reluctantly got up and headed into the palace. Logan glanced up from his little notebook planner thing and shook his head. 

"You really should pay better attention to your appearance Prince Virgil. You are the face of the country, in a way." He then ushered me towards my room where a whole team of servants were waiting to shove me into some fancy princely suit. It was a waste. Everyone knew that as soon as I was done introducing myself to the other prince I would excuse myself and change into my classic hoodie and ripped jeans. But no one said anything as they finished dressing me up and quietly left the room. 

Once they were gone, I slouched back in my chair and pulled out my phone. I turned on some MCR to play in my headphones before pulling out my eyeshadow. They servants had already done some simple makeup to cover my freckles and stuff, but I had to add my eyeshadow. It comforted me, in an odd way. Once I had finished that, I plopped into my bed and sunk into my mountain of pillows. I had been in there for barely ten minutes when I heard Logan's telltale knock on my door.

"Virgil, time to come downstairs. The prince is here."

I rolled over, and with a bit of effort, wiggled onto my feet. Glancing in a mirror, I saw that my hair was messed up and my suit was slightly wrinkled. A small smile passed across my lips and I opened the door to follow Logan to the throne room. 

We met all of our guests in the throne room, though I wasn't quite sure why. It was probably some stupid crap about tradition or whatever. We finally reached the throne room (castles are big ya' know) and got ready to walk in, full on sulk mode. I didn't really want this prince to get any ideas about being friends or whatever, at least not until I knew more about him. 

"Introducing Prince Virgil!" I walked in following Logan's introduction, and when I saw the other prince my eyes widened. I instinctively shook my hair more into my eyes, getting more and more nervous. The other prince was probably the most attractive person I had ever laid eyes on. He had perfect chocolate brown hair that framed his face perfectly. His eyes were a deep green, and they stood out against his perfectly golden skin. He was wearing a white suit that had golden accents and a bright red sash. He had broad shoulders, and was noticeably muscled, though I wouldn't call him buff, just perfectly toned. I found myself blushing slightly, and I looked down at my feet letting my hair fall into my face. 

"Prince Virgil, meet Prince Roman!" Said the other man in the room, presumably Prince Roman's secretary. Prince Roman smiled, and his white teeth stood out against his skin. 

"Hello, fellow prince! I am Prince Roman, but you may call me simply Roman." He stuck his hand out, and I snorted quietly. He talked like princes' from the old days, and it sounded rather odd. But I stuck my hand out and shook his hand quickly, afraid that further physical contact would make my already pink cheeks even redder. 

"Call me Virgil."

Roman POV

"Introducing Prince Virgil!" The tidy assistant called. I stared eagerly at the door, exited to meet the prince. He stepped into the room, and I gasped quietly. He was the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on, and I had met a lot of handsome princes. He had pale skin and dark bags under his eyes, that instead of taking away from his beauty just amplified it. His dark brown hair wad almost black and hung in front of his rich brown eyes. He was wearing a slim black suit. It had purple accents, and was very flattering to his thin elegant form.

Patton stepped forward. "Prince Virgil, meet Prince Roman!" I smiled at Prince Virgil and stepped forward slightly.

"Hello, fellow prince! I am Prince Roman, but you may call me simply Roman." I offered my hand, and then glanced at the shorter man. He snorted quietly, but then shook my hand very quickly.

"Call me Virgil." My smile grew wider. His shyness was probably the most adorable thing I had ever witnessed (besides Patton's adorable pet poodle, Trixie) we stood in awkward silence for a few moments before his assistant cleared his throat and stepped forward. 

"Ahem, Your Majesties, should we perhaps move to the parlor?" Virgil looked at his over at him, and they exchanged looks until Virgil sighed softly before looking at me. 

"Do you wanna move to somewhere more comfortable to talk, or would you rather go change into something more. . . I dunno, comfortable first?" I looked down at my suit and frowned a bit. 

"I do not mind either way, Virgil. What would you prefer?" He answered almost immediately, causing me to smirk slightly. 

"Can we please change first? I hate being in this suit." I didn't mind my suit, and actually would have liked to see Virgil in his suit a bit longer, but he was obviously uncomfortable, and seeing him in normal clothes might be a bit of a treat. I nodded a confirming nod, and he slumped in relief. 

"Mkay then, we can meet in the lounge in. . . ten minutes?" 

"Of course! I shall you soon, Virgil!" He shook his head softly and then left the room. His assistant stepped up to me and motioned for me to follow him. Patton and I did, and he lead us to our rooms. On our way up, he introduced himself as Logan. He and Patton had a conversation on who knows what, and I followed them quietly, thinking about the ((other)) handsome prince in this castle. My smile grew slightly. Handsome prince indeed. . .

~Time Skip~

We had been here for about a week and a half. Virgil and I were pretty good friends at this point. He was much less nervous around me, and I had dropped my princey speech around him. I hoped we were getting a bit closer than that, or at least that we would soon, but recently he had started acting a bit strange around me. I hoped he didn't dislike me, and that we could have some sort of relationship over a bit of time. Around lunchtime, I headed down to the kitchen, where Virgil and I usually met to eat. However, today there was a little note that he wouldn't be meeting me today. I frowned. It had become something of a tradition that we would eat lunch together at a park or something. 

"Excuse me-" I stopped one of the maids rushing around. "-have you seen Prince Virgil?" She frowned before saying-

"No, your highness. Last I saw him, he was placing a little paper on that table over there." She noticed the paper in my hand "Ah- you already found it." 

"Did you notice anything. . . odd about him?" The maid scrunched her brow, thinking. She stayed like that for a few seconds, when suddenly her eyes cleared. 

"Well, yes, your highness. I suppose I did. He seemed a bit tired, which ain't too odd, but he also looked, well, sad. Of course, it's not my job to interfere or ask questions, so I don't pay it much notice, see." Confusion grew inside me, and I quickly thanked the maid for her help, then rushed always to Virgil's room. I knocked on his door a few times, calling his name through the door. He didn't answer, so I stepped back and snap kicked the door handle. The second it broke I pushed his door open and rushed inside. I couldn't see him at first glance, so I looked around a bit more. I searched through a few drawers, hoping to find some hint at to where he might have been. I didn't find much, so I turned to his big bed. The pillows were all rumpled, and it looked like he never made it. I stepped over to it and decided to check under the mattress. I lifted it slightly and wiggled my hand around underneath it.

"Aha. . ." My fingers brushed something that felt a bit like a notebook. I grabbed it and pulled it out. Once I was able to see it properly, I noticed that it was a sketchbook. Sighing, I was about to put it down, when I realized something. I had seen other sketchbooks on his desk, and they hadn't had anything besides sketches of objects from him room. Why would he choose to hide this one under his mattress? I picked it back up and flipped it to the first page. The first page had a simple sketch of. . . me? I was standing in a casual pose, and wearing a simple shirt with tight ripped jeans. I looked pretty good. . . I turned the page and smiled. The next picture had a picture of Virgil, but he was wearing my prince suit. I kept turning the pages, finding drawing after drawing of me, or Virgil, or even both of us together. Eventually, the pictures started changing. They would show the two of us holding hands, cuddling, and even, in one particularly good drawing, us kissing.

I blushed when I saw that one, but kept turning the pages. There started to be more and more pictures of us kissing, every one better, and more detailed than the last. I finally reached the last drawing and gasped.

It was a beautiful drawing of us kissing. There was a collection of flowers forming a heart surrounding us. I had a rose crown in my hair, and he had a lovely crown of violets resting on his hair. Our eyes were closed, and he had his hands in my hair, while mine were around his neck. The details were stunning, and I stared at it for a good amount of time, smiling. Suddenly, I snapped back to reality. 

Virgil.

I needed him. I wanted him. But he was gone. 

Panic filled me, and I carefully tore the drawing out of the sketchbook, folding it gently before putting it in my pocket. I then quickly checked the rest of his room, but I didn't find any more clues as to where he might be. I ran out of the room, and in a split second decided to check one of his favorite spots to get away. I ran out of the castle, causing lots of heads to turn my way in confusion. I didn't care. I needed to find him. Virgil. 

I ran to the palace gardens. I got to the maze and ran inside. Stumbling I tried to remember the path he had shown me one time. He had led me here, and told me that it was his favorite getaway. I tried to remember the way, but I ran into so many dead ends, I was afraid I'd never find it. Finally, I stumbled to the old fashion wooden door, partially hidden by vines. I threw it open and ran inside. I bent over for a few seconds to catchy my breath before I looked around. When I did, I gasped.

Virgil was laying in the middle of the grass, surrounded by broken flowers. His face looked tear stained, and his eyeshadow was smudged. I ran to him and grabbed him, pulling his head into my lap.

"Virgil. . .?" No response.

"Virgil?" I shook him slightly.

"Virgil, please! Please answer me, please!" I shook him a bit more and patted his cheeks, trying to get him to wake up. He wouldn't, and my panic grew. I looked around for something I could do, something that could help me wake him up. I saw the water bottle I had taken from my room, and picked it up, opening the lid. I gently poured a little bit on his face. It didn't work, so I poured a bit more. There was still no response, so in a moment of panic, I dumped the rest of the water on his face. 

He spluttered. 

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Virgil, are you okay? Talk to me, please, are you okay?" He groaned, and I pulled him more onto my lap so that he would have somewhere comfortable to recover a bit. My eyes were teary, so I hastily wiped them.

"Virgil, Virgil! Oh, I'm so glad you're alive, don't scare me like that, goodness, I wad so worried, are you okay, can you breath, how're you feeling?" I kept rambling until he stopped coughing. He was quiet for a moment. Just as I was going to start panicking again, he gave a little smile.

"Wow, Roman. I didn't know you cared so much." His voice was hoarse, and the tears I'd been holding back finally escaped. I pulled Virgil into a sitting position and hugged him as hard as I could, without squishing him. He stiffened momentarily then melted into the embrace. We stayed there for a few moments before he pulled away slightly.

He had regained enough strength to sit up by himself, and he looked up at my face. A soft smile made its way to his lips and he reached up to my face. Gently, he wiped my tears and rested his hand on my face. I leaned into his hand, absorbing his warmth. Suddenly, Virgil spoke.

"Hey, Roman. . . can I say something crazy?" I smiled recognizing the Disney reference.

"Sure, go ahead." I responded. Virgil took a deep breath, as if he were collecting himself for whatever he was about to say. He hesitated fir a moment then blurted:

"I like you! I've liked you since we met, and I understand if you don't return the feeling, and if you want to walk away and pretend this never happened, I'll understand, and I know it's kind of weird just saying it all I'd a sudden-" he stopped, seeing my expression. I was smiling, pure joy filling every inch of my being. I looked him in his perfect brown eyes before saying:

"I like you too, and I was so afraid you would hate me if I told you." Virgil breathed a sigh of relief and then started to laugh, quietly at first, then louder and louder. At first, I was confused, but after a few seconds I joined in too. We laughed and laughed until we had no more air in our lungs. I lay down in the grass, and Virgil lay beside me, head on my shoulder. We watched the clouds for a bit. I turned my head to look at him, examining his pale features closely. I watched him for a minute or two before he turned to look at me as well. Our dads were inches apart, and I could feel his warm breath on my face. I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine. We stayed like that for who knows how long before I spoke.

"Virgil?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" Virgil smiled and sat up. I followed him, slightly confused. Suddenly, he placed his hands on my cheeks, and gently guided my face to his.

And we kissed.

His lips were soft and warm. I pressed slightly, wanting to feel his warmth better, and he pressed back. He moved his hands from my checks to my neck and then slowly into my hair. I moaned slightly, putting my hands around his slim waist to pull him closer. He smiled into my mouth, and started playing with my hair softly, moving his hands through gently. I sighed. I had wanted this for so long, and it felt amazing to finally be able to have it outside if my dreams. I moved my hands down a bit, to the bottom of his shirt, and snaked my hands under, onto his bare chest. He gasped, and tensed for a moment, tightening his grip on my hair. I grinned slightly. It felt good to get a reaction out of him, So I moved my hands up his chest my fingers light over his skin. He moaned and melted into me, hands pushing my lips deeper into his. We stayed in that kiss for as long as we could before pulling apart, gasping for air.

Virgil pulled a bit farther away and looked into my eyes before saying,

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, whatcha guys think? This is the first fic I've ever written, so idk how it turned out. I think it's pretty good, but pllllleeeeaaaaassseeeee give me some feedback!!! I love you all, and I hope you liked the first chapter! 
> 
> (Ps, please comment and so more people can see my storyyyyyyy!)


	3. Flower Crown (logicality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU, Flower shop

Patton POV

I walked around my shop, watering flowers, cutting dead flowers, arranging bouquets, and making flower crown. I loved my job, because, honestly who doesn't love flowers! My shop, "Rainbow Florists" specialized in bright, colorful flowers. We only sold naturally colored flowers, so we used no dye or artificial color ants in our flowers. It made our shop rather popular, and I just LOVED making bouquets for people, and hearing who they were for. It was just so adorable to hear about their dates, and what they were hoping for or were scared of. I smiled, before skipping back into the greenhouse area.

We were running low on flower crowns, and it was a pretty low time of the day, so I figured I may as well pass some time by making some pretty flower crowns and necklaces. I scooped up a bunch of blue himalayan poppies, some blue cornflowers, and some simple white daisies. Humming, I sat down and started to weave the flowers together, gently pulling and tying, making sure every flower was secure. 

I was in trying on my second crown to see where I needed to add flowers or how I needed to adjust the size when a bell rang. I perked up and fixed my crown to sit neatly on my head.

"Welcome to Rainbow Florists, how can I help you?" I couldn't quite see the person, because they were standing almost directly behind a large pot of sunflowers, but I could tell that it was a man. 

He stepped out from behind the sunflowers and I blushed. The man was tall, and was wearing a black button up shirt with a pale blue striped tie on. His hair was a chocolate-like brown that was neatly styled to the side. I tightened my apron quickly before smiling at the man.

"Hi, my name is Patton! How can I help you?" The man adjusted his glasses, and I noticed that his eyes were two different colors, one green and one blue. 

"My name is Logan. I would like to buy some flowers for my sister's birthday today." He spoke in a very matter-of-fact way, and it was nice to listen to. I grinned.

"Of course! Do you know what kinds of flowers she likes, or if she would prefer a bouquet over a crown?" He frowned, which made me giggle softly. It was obvious that he hadn't thought about any of that and was completely clueless. 

"Well, I actually didn't think about that. Would you be able to help me with that?"

"For sure. First, what's your sisters name? Oh, also, do you know her favorite color?" I pulled out a little notepad, and he told me about his sister. Her name was Laurel, and her favorite color was red, like her girlfriends hair. When he mentioned his sisters girlfriend, my hand instinctively went to my rainbow bracelet. Logan's eyes followed my hand, and he looked up at me curiously. I offered an awkward smile, and then hopped out of my seat, motioning for Logan to follow me. I lead him over to my section of red flowers first.

"Okay, from what you've told me, your sister sounds like a flower crown person! So, for a nice crown, we can do a combination of red, orange and white flowers. For red flowers, I would suggest chrysanthemums, carnations, or roses. For orange, I would recommend day lilies, California poppies, or dahlia's. And finally, for white flowers, I think that jasmine, camellia, or anemone would be amazing!" I turned back to face Logan, and found him staring at me. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand anything you just said. . ." He rubbed that back of his head, mussing his hair up a bit. I offered him a light smile. I then quickly excused myself, and ran to grab one of every type of flower I suggested to him. 

"Here!" I showed him the flowers. "These are the flowers I think would look good together in a crown. You don't need to use all of them, but just pick a few you think your sister would like!" I offered him the flowers. His cheeks flushed slightly, but he examined the flowers and picked out a nice looking combination. I took the other flowers and put them back in their pots and jars. 

"Okay Lo, I'm going to go grab some more flowers, along with a few little decorations that we can add to make it look prettier! You can sit in that stool right there if you want!" I motioned to one of the stools in front of my counter, before skipping back to the greenhouse. I looked around and eventually found enough of the flowers, plus some extra little ones that would add nice touches. I then skipped back to the main room. 

Logan was sitting in one of the barstools, and had the other flower crown I made in his hand. The two crowns were identical, and seeing him holding the crown, I thought that he would absolutely perfect with it on. I went back to my side of the counter and placed all of my stuff gently down.

"Do you like the crown? I made it today!" Logan jumped slightly when I placed the flowers down, and his cheeks suddenly became pink. 

"It is quite nice. Good job making it. I did notice That it matched the crown you are wearing, and was rather interested." I blushed, and sat down in my stool, opposite him. 

"Well, thank you! Would you like to help me make the one for your sister? It'll make the gift a bit more personalized!" He hesitated a moment, before nodding. I bounced in my chair, exited.

Logan POV

This man was oddly adorable. He seemed to get exited about everything, and when he did his cheeks would become slightly pink, making the freckles covering his face stand out. He also had cute dimples that showed whenever he smiled, which was quite frequently. Now, this adorably handsome (and obviously gay) man was sitting in front of me and helping me make a flower crown for Laurel. I blushed slightly, and fidgeted with the flower crown, which I was still holding. 

Patton POV 

While I was prepping the flowers for the crown, and finding a nice arrangement for them, I noticed that Logan was playing with the flower crown. A mischievous smile snuck onto my face and I carefully grabbed the crown from his hands and put it on his head. He looked up, surprised.

"Look Lo, we match!!" He blinked, and I pointed at the big mirror on the wall by me.

"See, we look so good together!" I smiled at him and pushed my glasses up on my nose. He smiled back hesitantly, before clearing his throat.

"Ahem - could we continue with the crown for Laurel?" 

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I get off track so easily!" So, I walked through the entire process step by step, helping him with the trickier bits like tightening the flowers without breaking the stems. We finally finished, and Logan got up to pay me. As I was wrapping the crown, he started to take the blue one I made off, but I stopped him.

"Keep it! You look really good in it, and I can just make another one!"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't, not without any payment." I smiled at him.

"Oh it's fine! It'll be doing more good on your handsome head than in my shop!" Logan started to smile when he realized what I had said. His eyes slowly widened. I couldn't tell weather it was in fear or confusion, but I shrunk back slightly.

"I'm so sorry. . ." I said. "I assumed you were gay too. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Logan stared at me open mouthed for a second or two, before he seemed to realize what I had said.

"Oh, um, no you were correct. I am most certainly gay. I just wasn't expecting a compliment like that from you." I blushed, a bit confused. I finished wrapping up the crown and then handed it to him.

"Well, thank you for coming to Rainbow Florists. Have a nice day!" He nodded at me and left the store. Once he was gone I slumped over my register. I completely butchered it. I must have seemed so weird to him. I exhaled roughly, before I started to clean up the scraps from making the flower crowns. Once I finished that, I checked that everything else was tidy and left the shop. I locked up shop, and started walking home. I had barely gone ten steps from the shop when I heard someone yell my name. I turned around confused.

I saw someone running towards me, but since I had taken my glasses off, I couldn't tell who it was. I squinted to try and make out who it was. Suddenly, I realized.

It was Logan! And he was still wearing the crown! My mind started running. Why would he come back? Did his sister like the crown? Did he forget something? Did he like me? Pffft. I scoffed at that last thought. Logan was far to attractive for someone like me. 

When Logan finally reached me, he put his hands on his knees and panted, trying to regain lost breath. Once he finally had, he glanced up at me and his eyes widened.

"You took your glasses off."

"Yeah, I'm nearsighted, but I don't wear them all the time." He raised an eyebrow, before he shook his head, as if he was trying to clear his thoughts.

"Oh, I forgot. I came back to tell you that laurel loved the crown. Thank you very much for your help." At these words, I deflated slightly, plastering a fake smile onto my face.

"Of course. It was my pleasure." I turned around to keep walking home, but he grabbed my shoulder softly. I turned to face him again, confused.

"Um, well. That's not the only reason I came back." I perked up a bit when he said this. "Well, so, I told my sister about you, and how you helped me, and she told me I should follow my instincts, so. . ." He took a deep breath then looked me straight in the eyes. "Can I have your number?"I grinned widely. 

"Of course you can! I thought you weren't going to ask!" I pulled out my phone and added his number to my phone, as he did the same. Still smiling I wished him a goodnight, and turned to walk home. I had gone a few steps when he stopped me again.

"Are you walking home, Patton? It's not really safe at this hour." 

"Oh, I live really close, it's not a problem." Logan bit his lip lightly (which was highly attractive) apparently thinking something over. 

"Would you like a ride home? It would be my pleasure." I thought it over a few moments, before accepting his offer. I followed him to his little car, skipping. He opened the passenger door for me, before getting in the drivers side himself. We talked a bit on the drive to my house, our conversations interrupted every little bit to give directions to my house.

Once we got there I smiled at Logan.

"Thanks so much Lo! I'm really glad I met you. Have a good night!" Then, after a split seconds hesitation, I reached over and hugged him quickly before unlocking the car door and skipping into my house.

I didn't stop smiling the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, whatcha guys think? I don't like this one quite as much as the last one, but I thought the idea of Patton working at a flower shop was a d o r a b l e. Anyways, comment if you want a part two! I was planning on having Logan ask him out over text, or vice versa, but I decided this chapter was already pretty long. I hope you liked it! If you did, please comment and vote for my story to support me and share my fics with more people!
> 
> Lots of love!
> 
> 💕Abigail💕
> 
> Word count: 2020 ((I laughed pretty hard when I saw that word count, I'm fine, I swear.))


End file.
